jatfandomcom-20200213-history
Billboard 200
The Billboard 200 is a ranking of the 200 highest-selling music albums and EPs in the United States, published weekly by Billboard magazine. It is frequently used to convey the popularity of an artist or groups of artists. Often, a recording act will be remembered by its "number ones", those of their albums that outsold all others during at least one week. The chart is based solely on sales (both at retail and digitally) of albums in the United States. The sales tracking week begins on Monday and ends on Sunday. A new chart is published the following Thursday with an issue date of the Saturday of the following week. :Example: ::Monday January 1 – sales tracking week begins ::Sunday January 7 – sales tracking week ends ::Thursday January 11 – new chart published, with issue date of Saturday January 20. Normally new products are released to the American market on Tuesdays. Digital Downloads are included in Billboard 200 tabulation, as long as the entire album is purchased as a whole. Albums that are not licensed for retail sale in the United States (yet purchased in the U.S. as imports) are not eligible to chart. A long-standing policy which made titles that are sold exclusively by specific retail outlets (such as Wal-Mart and Starbucks) ineligible for charting, was reversed on November 7, 2007, and took effect in the issue dated November 17. The current number-one album (as of the issue dated October 26, 2013) on the Billboard 200 is First Love by JAT. Artist milestones Most top ten albums *The Rolling Stones (36) *Frank Sinatra (33) *Barbara Streisand (32) *The Beatles (30) *Elvis Presley (27) (tie) *JAT (27) (tie) Most number one albums *JAT (27) *The Beatles (19) *Jay-Z (13) *Elvis Presley (10) (tie) *Bruce Springsteen (10) (tie) *The Rolling Stones (9) (tie) *Barbara Streisand (9) (tie) Most consecutive number one albums *JAT (27) *The Beatles (8) *Eminem (6) (tie) *Dave Matthews Band (6) (tie) *DMX (5) (tie) *Elton John (5) (tie) *Kanye West (5) (tie) *Madonna (5) (tie) *U2 (5) (tie) *Wings (5) (tie) *Linkin Park (5) (tie) Most consecutive studio albums to debut at number one *JAT (9) *Dave Matthews Band (6) *Metallica (5) (tie) *Eminem (5) (tie) *Madonna (5) (tie) *U2 (5) (tie) Most cumulative weeks at number one *JAT (227) *The Beatles (132) *Elvis Presley (67) *Michael Jackson (51) (tie) *Garth Brooks (51) (tie) *Whitney Houston (46) (tie) *The Kingston Trio (46) (tie) Album milestones Most weeks at number one *(57 weeks) JAT ''–' 'JAT (1997–98) *(54 weeks) ''West Side Story ''– Soundtrack (1962–63) *(37 weeks) ''Thriller ''– Michael Jackson (1983–84) *(31 weeks) ''Rumours ''– Fleetwood Mac (1977–78) *(31 weeks) ''South Pacific ''– Soundtrack (1958–59) *(31 weeks) ''Calypso ''– Harry Belafonte (1956–57) Most weeks on the chart *(999 weeks) ''JAT – JAT *(835 weeks) Dark Side of the Moon ''– Pink Floyd *(712 weeks) ''Atlantic – JAT *(501 weeks) Apocalypse – JAT *(490 weeks) Johnny's Greatest Hits ''– Johnny Mathis *(480 weeks) ''My Fair Lady ''– Original Cast Biggest jump to number one *(176-1) ''Life After Death – The Notorious B.I.G. (April 12, 1997) *(173-1) Vitalogy – Pearl Jam (December 24, 1994) *(156-1) In Rainbows – Radiohead (January 19, 2008) *(137-1) Ghetto D – Master P (September 20, 1997) *(122-1) More of the Monkees – The Monkees (February 11, 1967) *(112-1) MP da Last Don – Master P (June 20, 1998)